Princess X Princess
by lookalike5516
Summary: Ayame, Chiuki, Nema and Kirei are four regular girls with one dream, become a Princess, a Hunter's assistant. the four meet each other inside the Princess test, what happens once they pass? Will all four pass and complete their dream together? Or will their flaws have them to crash and burn. And who will they pick as partners after the test? characters based on fairytale princesses
1. Chapter 1

**Work To Become A Princess: Cinderella's Crushed Dreams**

**Disclaimer: lookalike5516 doesn't own Hunter X Hunter nor it's characters. Enjoy.**

In a large mansion on the peaceful Hanashoubu Island, Ayame Hotori swept the floors and the dusted the cabinets. A hard working girl with the dream to become a princess. Not the princesses who sit lazily on a chair waiting for a prince in shining armor to come sweep her off her feet, but a princess who support the dreams of hunters and work for a living and go out to the world to fight for what they believe and pursue the things they never knew.

She wanted to be a Hunter assistant, a Princess.

"Hey! Ayame! Get over here and help clean this mess!" her older step sister, Aku Yokoshima, demanded.

"On my way, Aku!" Ayame sighed back. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights that passed her shoulders slightly and the brightest emerald eyes you would ever see. She was twelve of age and was quick on her feet.

"Hey! Ayame! Get over here! I need you to press and iron my dress!" The youngest step sister, Yami Yokoshima, screamed.

Ayame groaned. "Just wait! I need to attend to Aku first!"

There was a dead silence for a short while when, "NOOO! Don't attend to that selfish brat before me! Get up here at once!" Yami screamed at the top of her lungs, that the ground slightly shook.

"No! Get here Ayame!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

The fight continued and Ayame waited for it to end. When the fight grew too intense, Ayame saw where this was going.

"MOTHER!" the sisters screamed.

Ayame shivered. A devil lady crawled out from the shadows with a devious grin. "What's wrong now?" she hissed.

Ayame felt a chill down her spine and the hairs on her back stood up. "Nothing." Ayame gulped.

All of a sudden, the two ran down the stairs and begged the mother to punish the other sister.

Ayame stood in disgust as the two continuously begged their mother.

"It's all Ayame's fault." Aku cried.

"She didn't serve us fast enough and had us squabble amongst each other." Yami complained.

"It's Ayame's fault!" the two pointed at Ayame and the mother's eyes followed.

"Go to your room." She growled.

"But-

"No excuses! When my daughters call, you reply. You serve my daughters and I. I don't want to hear another mouth load of your stupidity." She waved Ayame away and the step sisters giggled and stuck their tongues out.

Ayame wanted to walk up to them and slap them straight on their face and stroll to her room, but in this house, her step mum's the boss.

"Understand?"

"Yes step mum." Ayame strolled up to her room and lay face down on her hard bed.

The room was small and was barely enough for two. The bed was hard as it was filled with sand and the pillow was dirty and dusty. She had a small desk with chipped wood and a clothes hanger with only her sleeping clothes.

Then there was the bedside table with a picture of her previous family and her at the age 5. Her mother was beautiful and very intelligent.

A bluebird flew down to her window and perched. Ayame smiled and enticed the bird to enter.

"It's okay." She assured.

The bird hopped into the room and rested on Ayame's bedside table. The bird pecked at the photo and sang a soft melody.

"Wanna know why I'm here huh?" Ayame giggled.

The bird nodded somewhat and the story began.

In truth, Ayame never belonged with the people here. Destiny just lured her to now. Ayame's parents were kind hearted and soft. She thought that nothing could ever separate them. But something did. A powerful storm had killed her mother and left her father in distraught. Ayame's father had remarried quickly after his wife's death, hoping he would gain some happiness.

Well, his plan worked out for him. He had the best time of his life with Ayame's step mum. As for Ayame, she wasn't as pleased. Her step sisters treated her cruelly and her step mum stole Ayame's money, recognition and her father.

Ayame ran into the snow and she sobbed when her father out-casted his own daughter. And that was when the family fell to pieces. But, Ayame met someone that day. "Don't cry young one." A beautiful woman who wore a leather and colorful short dress. Her hair was blonde and plaited.

"Someday, you'll find your way to victory and will rise upon those who despise you. That day will come, when you become that of a Princess. A Princess who uses her abilities to help others and bring happiness to the ones she help, that, is what you must aim for." The woman, after speaking her words, left Ayame in the snow.

How she knew what Ayame was going through is completely unknown. Ayame took the lady's words to recognition and that's when her dream to become a Princess started. After Ayame's meeting with her idol, her father died. The death was hard on Ayame and she was under the control of her step mum.

The bird chirped and it knew what Ayame's pain was now. The bird chirped and bounced towards the wooden door. Ayame understood the bird and knew what it wanted.

"Escape?" she brightened. "Why haven't I thought of it before?" she exclaimed.

The bird chirped in excitement. "But, I'm not good at sneaking. I'm clumsy and am terrible at being stealthy." She sighed in disappointment. "Guess I won't be entering the Princess Test this year either."

"I mean, Aku and Yami are going. I want to go too." Ayame whined.

The bluebird snuggled on Ayame's shoulder. The girl smiled. "Well, I guess it won't hurt to try." She giggled.

The bird chirped alongside her and the two snuck out the room door. She crept down the stairs and tumbled painfully.

"What was that?" Aku asked, walking out of the room in a mud mask.

Ayame stood dumbfounded when Yami exited the room too.

Aku was the first to react. "Mother! Ayame's escaping!" she shouted.

Ayame panicked and quickly ran out the main entrance. "I'm sorry."

The bird chirped victoriously which made Ayame overjoyed. "I did it!"

The bird flew away and Ayame waved good bye. "I'll be a Princess someday! Just watch me! I'm on my way to the Princess Test!" and with that, Ayame made her farewells to the bird and pursued her dreams as a Princess.

**R&R. Hoped you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Royalty Arrives: Sleeping Beauty Kills A Fairy**

Ayame had arrived at the Princess Test after a horrid carriage ride.

"Note to self, never accept carriage rides from old witches on the side of the road." Ayame whispered to herself, dusting of some of the things that clung to her.

She was currently in Crescent City. The city was high and expensive. The flowers were well tended to and the city was filled with people in high rich clothing. Ayame looked down at her own clothing. She wore a raggy and torn long shirt. After that carriage ride, she was lucky to even have some clothes on.

**Flash Back-**

Ayame walked down the winded road to the docks. Once the murky water was reached, she called out to the captain.

"Sir! Can you take me to the Princess Test!?" She cried, running over to him.

The man looked down at her. "You're cute, but sorry. You're not elegant or pretty enough to become a Princess. Sorry girly." He chuckled, launching the boat. Water splashed in Ayame's face as the man sailed away with some pretty girls all prepared for the test. Everyone on the boat laughed.

Ayame sunk to the floor. She was mad. Very mad. How dare they judge her so poorly? But instead of growls of rage, she sobbed. She sobbed so much her face became quite pure. The salty tears stung her eyes but nothing was more painful.

Suddenly, an old woman wearing a black cloak with long bony and pointy fingers walked up to the girl.

"Why would such an adorable child as yourself cry?" the woman asked, placing her fingers on Ayame's chin.

Ayame tried to wipe the tears away. "I won't be able to make it to the Princess Test again. But I need to go. After making it so far, my family will kill me." Ayame wept.

The old woman tsked. "Don't cry deary. What if I send you to the Princess Test myself?" the old woman grinned.

"Don't. You don't have to." Ayame tried to stop crying, but it made her cry more.

"I won't give it for free my dear. Taking his trip might cost you your life. The whole point of this ride, is the test on the way." The old lady grinned. "Good luck. And watch out for Zarbon trees."

Once the woman disappeared, Ayame was left alone with a silver carriage. "If only my clothes weren't so dirty, I'd feel like a Princess." Ayame groaned.

She hopped in the carriage and the ride began. He took a dangerous road with spikes. She tossed and turned, but Ayame tried to remain on her feet.

Spikes began flying in and it pierced Ayame's skin and clothing.

She dodged and tried to use some of it against the attacker. But, that was when she figured out that it was all magic. Zarbon trees smacked the carriage and poisonous pines flew in through the window.

"Argh, this is going to be long ride." Ayame groaned.

**End of Flashback-**

The girl wondered around the city. People tried to avoid the girl as she tried to search for the test.

"Are you looking for something girly?" a man asked. He wore dark clothing and sunglasses. A shady character.

But, Ayame didn't know what to trust or what to avoid. "I need to find the Princess Test." Ayame whined. "Can you help me?"

The man chuckled. "Girly, I work there."

Ayame brightened. "Really? Can you take me?!"

The man grinned. "Follow me."

The man led her further and further into the city. "Um… Mister, are you sure you know where you're going?" Ayame began to hesitate.

The man grinned slyly at the young girl, being the clueless person she was, she took this as 'yeah, of course I do'. Ayame and the man walked outside of the city into a dark forest, there, they found the darkest and strangest thing. Ayame began to panic. It was a junkyard with numerous thugs sitting on the trash. "Um, I think I figured out where the hall is mister, thanks." Ayame attempted to run away but the man caught her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Little girl's shouldn't play alone." The man wriggled his fingers and moved them closer to the poor girl's face.

"Let me go!" She screamed kicking him in the face.

The man screamed in pain and released her. She tried to make a quick dash for it, but the thugs caught her quickly.

I'm not quick enough. Ayame thought.

"Behave you rat." One large and smelly thug grabbed her by the collar and shook her wildly.

Suddenly, there was a flash and the thug was on the floor. "You should be careful. Girl's can be even more tough than men sometimes." A sweet, melodic mixed with coldness voice hissed.

"How dare you try to capture a girl!" another, more harsh voice sounded.

Ayame looked up to see a girl, taller than her, wearing a pair of shorts, and pink dress like shirt. She had long blonde hair that was perfectly straight and wore a bow in her hair. Her eyes were bright blue and she was pretty skinny and overall, she looked adorable. On her feet were ballet flats and a small rose was attached to each one.

The other girl was much older and looked very mature. She had brown hair with some black highlights and her eyes were a deep brown. Her skin was a light colour and she had quite a skinny body like the other girl. She wore a knee length skirt with a whit ruffle top. Her feet were wearing some sort of fancy sandals that Ayame had only seen in her sisters' closets or in fashion magazines that were always left around.

"Are you okay?" the blonde girl asked. Her voice was sweet and pure, but there was a hint of anger behind it.

The two girls helped Ayame to her feet. "Yeah. I'm perfectly fine. I hope I didn't cause you two any trouble." Ayame murmured.

The two shook their heads. "You're headed for the Princess Test aren't you?" The brown haired girl guessed.

Ayame nodded furiously. "That's my target."

The blonde girl giggled. "Let's go."

"I'm Ayame Hotori. I want to become a Princess after my mother and father's deaths. I want to be a Princess and help someone with mysteries." Ayame chimed.

The blonde girl sighed. "I guess I'm next. My name is Nema Masadori. I need to become a Princess so I can kill the person who sent the beast that destroyed my home and family. Once I'm a Princess, I'll team up with someone so full of revenge and I'll help them out, then there comes my revenge. The Princess Court will grant Princesses full access to all sources of information and that will be very useful. Knowledge and power will be useful when hunting down the vile person who killed them." Nema growled.

Ayame nodded. "You must like revenge a lot."

Nema nodded back. The girl sighed and turned to the brown haired girl. "Well?"

The brown girl cleared her throat and spoke. "Name is Kirei Koshiro. I am a dedicated student and scholar. My father died after a treacherous beast kidnapped him years ago. The monster set my father free after I shredded its arm, but my father died of heart disease. I couldn't do anything to save him. Now, I need to become a Princess so I can gain access to different medicines and knowledge. Money might be required, but not wholly." Kirei explained.

Ayame groaned. "You all had awesome explanations and mine was so simple." She wined.

Kirei smiled as Nema stifled a laugh. "Come on, we have to find the Princess Test." Nema stated. The two girls agreed.

The two searched the city but they couldn't find a single thing. "Grrr. This is so frustrating." Ayame groaned.

"I have to agree, there must be something we're missing." Nema placed her hand on a brick building.

Ayame looked up from the position she was in. On a hill in the distance, there was a tree. It was massive and had points sticking out from all around.

"Hey, Nema, Kirei, what's that tree in the distance?" Ayame asked, pointing to the large tree on the hill.

Nema and Kirei took notice of it. "That's a Zarbon tree. Deadly toxic but small creatures feed off the poison." Nema explained.

Ayame brightened up. "We have to go there!" she leapt up.

Nema and Kirei panicked. "I said small monsters. Humans will die." Nema panicked.

"Don't act like that Ayame!" Kirei panicked.

Ayame shook her head. "On my way here, an old woman told me to watch for Zarbon trees, at first I thought she meant the ride, but she meant it as a test." Ayame jumped up and down.

We don't get it. Kirei and Nema thought.

"Come on!"

The two followed Ayame up the rouge hill and to the tree. In it were two little girls.

The three girls looked up the tree to see the two girls. "We have to help them do-

"Which one of us will you save?" they asked, cutting into Ayame's sentence.

"What are you talking about?" Kirei asked.

"This is a trap." One of the girls explained. She had maroon hair tied in two pony tails and blue clothing.

"The tree will release its poison cones if both of us leave." The other girl finished. She had blonde hair that dropped to her waist and grey clothing.

"One of us will save you,"

"The other will kill you."

The girls reached their hand out. "Which of us will you save?" they said in unison.

"This is nonsense!" Nema shouted.

The blonde girl tsked. "Think about it."

"How can we pick between the two?" Ayame asked.

Nema thought it through, and so did Kirei.

"This is so painful!" Kirei shrieked.

"No clues, no nothing." Nema said.

"Or would you like a question to help?" the maroon girl asked.

The three looked up the tree. "Give it to us."

The two girls giggled deviously.

"Two people, they're different. Body expressions and all will be necessary in telling them apart. You have a test ahead. Pick, quick."

Ayame stood dumbfounded. Nema tried to solve the puzzle. Kirei grew impatient with the girls and felt like choking them, but she decided not to and help Ayame with the question.

Nema got an idea. "One of you lie right?"

The girls' eyes widened. "Yeah?"

"How do we know you weren't lying before?" Nema asked.

"One's a liar, another is honest. We both spoke the riddle, how do you know it's the truth?" they grinned.

"I give up. This is ridiculous." Kirei groaned.

"Giving up's forbidden." The girls growled.

"Blondie!" Nema called out.

The blonde girl with grey clothing stared at Nema. "What?"

"Tell me the real riddle." Nema grinned.

"Two people, they're different. Body expressions and all will be necessary in telling them apart. You have a test ahead. Pick, quick. Nothing is different." The girl said blankly.

Nema nodded. "Maroon!"

"What?"

"Tell me the real riddle."

"Again? One shall lie, the other will speak the truth, expressions and feelings can be spoken through not only words and acts, things are chosen for a reason, depending on the mood." She spoke.

"How can you tell if one of us are lying?" they asked.

Nema thought it through again.

Ayame's brain completely fried and Kirei tried to help calm it down.

"I got it!" Nema clicked.

Ayame instantly woke up and Kirei dropped the ice pack. "Who do we save?"

Nema grinned. "Think about it. They're actions and expressions are almost completely the same. The only thing different is the things they say. But even that is very similar." Nema clicked.

"I still don't get it." Ayame and Kirei said.

Nema turned back to the two. "We save maroon hair over there." Nema pointed to the maroon girl.

"Nema! We can't jump to conclusions!" Ayame shouted.

"I'm not. The thing she said. 'One shall lie, the other will speak the truth, expressions and feelings can be spoken through not only words and acts, things are chosen for a reason, depending on the mood.' They don't act different, but they're choice of style is very different. Maroon over there wears blue, which symbolizes honesty, the truth." Nema smiled.

Ayame began catching on and Kirei had figured it out. "So, the blonde girl is wearing grey…"

"SYMBOLISM OF LIES!" the three cried on unison.

The two little girls grinned. "Don't be so sure. You have to save us. The poison of the bark will kill you."

"How will you save me?"

"Leave that to me." Ayame grinned.

The girl wrapped her feet in herbal leaves. "Thirty seconds to get them down. Start counting." Ayame chimed.

She ran up the tree and grabbed the maroon haired girl. "10 seconds left! Gravity don't fail me." Ayame ran down the tree as the other girl threw the poisonous pine cones.

"Miyabi!" the blonde girl cried.

"Koizumi!" the maroon haired called back.

"What are these two shouting?" Nema asked.

Kirei thought for a bit. "Well, it could be others' name?"

Nema stared at the two. "Could it be, they didn't want to be saved?"

Ayame bounced back on the ground when the leaves burnt off completely. "Made it back in 10 seconds!" the girl cheered.

Nema and Kirei smiled. "She's injured." Kirei pointed out.

"She can't die! She has to lead us to the test!" Nema shouted.

"I'll heal her." Kirei sat back and worked some healing magic.

Ayame watched as the wounds were cleaned and carefully tended to. "Wow! That's awesome Kirei!" Ayame cried.

Kirei giggled as the little girl woke up. "Miyabi!" the girl in the tree cried.

The two girls giggled once the blonde girl fell out of the tree. "Well done to the three of you. You would do well in the Princess Test, observation, concentration, agility, strength and the ability to heal are very important matters." The two girls bowed.

Ayame grinned at the girls' compliments. "Allow us to guide you to the Princess Test." The blonde girl giggled.

"It'll be our pleasure." They said in unison.

**R&R! No flaming. Constructive Criticism is requested. Please look forward to the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Behold The Princess Exam: Snow White's A Poison Apple... **

The three Princesses in the making, were currently walking through a dark cave to what they were told, the Princess Exam. "How much farther?" Ayame whined.

"Almost there." Miyabi said.

"Five more minutes." Koizumi finished.

"Are you two really apart of the Princess Test?" Kirei asked, dodging a small stalactite.

The two girls nodded. "We were assigned this very task at the request of-

"Don't tell them Miyabi." Koizumi hissed.

Miyabi quickly covered her mouth. "Oh yeah, that's right. Just, please make your way through the tunnel."

Nema glanced at Kirei. Ayame found it a good mystery. "It's time for a bit of mystery." The girl chuckled.

Once they reached the end of the tunnel, Ayame light up like a light bulb and ran out of the cave. "I'm the first in the sunlight." The twelve year old ran onto the grass and began kissing the floor. "Oh grass! Oh life!" Ayame chimed. "I've never been in a dark place for so long without any life."

Nema giggled. "Can't survive without a bit of nature can you?" she teased.

Ayame shook her head. "I'll die."

Kirei smiled. "We don't have time to mess around. Let's get going."

Ayame stood up and tried to catch up to the group who were already making their way to the hall. They reached the same city, but in another section of it. "Is this still Crescent City?" Ayame asked.

Koizumi nodded. "No different."

"But I searched every inch of the city and couldn't find this part of the town anywhere." Ayame examined the buildings. She could see shops selling beautiful and expensive weapons that weren't available in the other part of the city. There were also some foods. Expensive chocolates, rich milks, crusty bread and different other foods.

Then there were the clothes. Ayame and Nema walked up to the woman. "Would you like to have a go on my spindle little girl?" the woman smiled. She was kind and gentle.

Just as Ayame was about to decline, Nema panicked and ran away. "N-Nema!" Ayame cried after her. "I'm sorry." She apologized to the woman and ran to her friend.

Nema was paranoid and her friends noticed it. Koizumi looked at Nema. "Saw a spider?" the little girl teased.

Nema grew enraged. "Laugh all you want. I could've died." Tears formed in her eyes.

Ayame held Nema in her eyes. "What's wrong?" the girl asked.

"Did you react to the spindle?" Kirei asked.

The group discussed the issue while walking towards the exam. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." Nema said. "It's just that, when I was born, the person who sent the beast, the one I said who took over my home, they cursed me when I was little." She said, beginning to cry again. She rested her face in her palms and the tears flowed from there.

"They cursed you?" Ayame said.

Nema nodded. "When your daughter pricks her finger, she shall die at the hands of the bringer, a spindle is the device that will bring her demise, just one touch of the needle and she dies."

Everyone stopped. "Ouch." Miyabi said. "Must be hard for you."

"It is." Nema said.

"Come on! This is no time to be sad! Let's get going to the Princess Test!" Ayame cheered. "Let's go!"

The five of them began to run to the event, and when they arrived, it was nothing like they expected.

In front of the was the largest most majestic building ever. "it's amazing." They sighed.

Miyabi and Koizumi looked at one another. "Your tests are in here. Remember this, if they ask you for something, say 'I would like a strawberry parfait, extra sprinkles and more cherry sauce. Hold the chocolate.'" They giggled.

"Aww. I like chocolate too. Too bad." Ayame sighed. The three girls waved their tour guides goodbye and entered the large building. The inside was a dainty maid café with the finest and prettiest girls serving.

Nema and Kirei examined the maids and Ayame glanced at the food. "Let's head over to one of the cashier woman." Kirei suggested.

Ayame pranced alongside her friends and the girls lined up to put in their order. "Yes, how may I help you?" the maid behind the register asked. She had long curly locks and a cute maid outfit on.

Nema looked at the menu. She couldn't see the order that needed requesting anywhere on it. "Um, three strawberry parfaits, extra sprinkles and more cherry sauce. Hold the chocolate please." Ayame chimed.

The maid first stood dumbfounded, as if she had no idea what they were saying, but she smiled and led them to a private room. "Please follow me."

Once they did reach the room, she had them seated and told them their orders would arrive shortly. Ayame looked around the room. "is it just me or is this room really closed in." she said.

Nema noticed this too. "Is it shrinking?"

Kirei quickly looked around the room. "Get under the table!" the three girls quickly hid under the table which was big enough for just the three of them. An extra would've been too much. "It's destroying the table!" Ayame shrieked.

"Were they trying to kill us?" Nema shouted.

After a knock on the door, a hatch in the floor opened and the three girls fell in.

"Wahhhhh!" they spiraled down a slide (the slide burned Ayame's butt because she was wearing rags) and landed nicely on the feet. As for Ayame, she wasn't as lucky. "Wahhh! It hurts so much! Am I on fire!? Am I on fire?" she cried.

Someone stood in front of the trio. They cleared their throat. "You highnesses, I do wish that you'd behave yourselves at the Princess Test." The person in front of them said.

"S-sorry." Ayame said. She wiped her butt and stood up. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

The person was in fact a white spotted cat with a dainty bow around its neck. "Hold onto these. You'll need them, nya." The cat walked away after handing the girls a diamond badge with a number neatly written in delicate handwriting.

Ayame pinned the badge on her rag. "I hope there will be something besides this to wear." Ayame sighed.

There were thousands of other females enclosed in the same room. The room was very big. Very, very big. A humungous chandelier was in the center of the ceiling and numerous paintings were hung on the walls. The floor was cold marble and the walls had diamond print wallpaper.

"Now, before we begin our test," a woman who was very young said, stepping onto a glass table. "Let me introduce myself. I am Mimichi and I will be your first examiner! Now, first things first." The girl said. She had long hair. It was silky and looked so very shiny.

Mimichi was thin and her skin was light. She wore a mini skirt and a vest with a white singlet. "Head into the dressing rooms and change into something fit for an actual Princess. This isn't part of the exam, but you'll b disqualified if you dress incorrectly anyway." With a flick of her fingers, dressing rooms came out of the ground and inside were dresses and clothes that were made from fine material. The girls squealed and they all ran into the dressing room.

Ayame, Nema and Kirei were being pushed around by the crowd and they couldn't make their way over to the dressing room.

As Ayame tumbled she was caught. "Wow, watch where you're going or you'll hurt yourself." A voice giggled.

Ayame looked up to see a girl with long black hair with silver streaks. She was skinny and had big shiny blue eyes. Her skin was so pale, it was kind of like white snow. "Hi! I'm Chiuki! What's up?" she chuckled.

This girl was seemingly enthusiastic and she was cool. Ayame smiled. "Hiya! I'm Ayame!"

**Hope you liked my story! Please R&R. It'll really help to know my fans want to still read my story. R&R! No flaming! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	4. Apology Note

Um…. I don't know how to say this but….. I'm sorry. I won't be updating for a while. I've lost all my documents, all my latest chapters, everything. All on my USB. Apparently someone has stolen it and most likely have deleted all of my files. So, I won't be updating for a while. Well, for a long while. If I'm lucky, I might find my USB. But, to tell you the truth, I'm not too happy about my chances….. I'm really sorry. To all of you. I know you all were really looking forward to a great next chapter, and I promise, when I get them back, I'll use every bit of the creativity I own to make an amazing next chapter. I know you guys are wondering why I don't just type the chapter up on my computer/laptop, I was thinking of doing that, but for some odd reason I can't. I don't know what's up with that, but if I could I would've done it already. So, I hate to say this, but…. I'm lookalike5516 and…. I'll be signing out temporarily. I really am sorry everyone. I really am…. I hope you guys understand.


End file.
